


Shiny Pokemon

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: A quiet evening in Percival and Gwaine’s life.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Shiny Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Belleweather for the betareading and to the mords for organising once again this wonderful fest !

It was snowing. The streets were slowly being covered in a white blanket. The temperature had dropped as the sun had set down and you could see people hurrying to go back to the warmth of their houses.

The same warmth that was engulfing Percival and Gwaine’s apartment. It was the last Sunday before Christmas. The tree was proudly standing in a corner of the sitting room, covered in mismatched ornaments. They were the ones Percival had kept from his grandmother, some dating back from Gwaine’s childhood and other ones they had bought together last year, for their first Christmas living together. The strange mix made it truly theirs. They had put some fairy lights around the windows and it gave the apartment a warm glow.

Percival was lying on the couch, reading. Gwaine was sitting at the end of the couch, with Percival’s legs in his lap, playing some video game.

Percival finished his chapter and looked at his boyfriend. He seemed completely focused on his game.

“Are you still playing that kids’ game?” Percival teased.

“Pokemon is not for kids! I’ve already told you so.”

“Oh yeah… Those things about stats and glittery Pokemons.”

“Shiny. Not glittery,” Gwaine answered, not moving his eyes from the screen.

“So? Are you winning?”

“It’s not about winning, it’s about collecting them all and then help them evolve... “

Percival managed not to laugh. It was fun to see Gwaine so serious about something like that.

“And don’t laugh! Let me play and read your boring book!”

“It’s not boring! It’s a classic!”

“Classics are boring!”

Percival took revenge by trying to tickle Gwaine’s with his foot. It failed miserably as Gwaine stood up, nearly taking Percival down from the couch.

Gwaine put down his console and stretched.

“Now that I’m standing, do you want something from the kitchen?”

“Eggnog?” Percival asked with his best puppy eyes.

“Now you know how to talk to me!”

Gwaine came back a few minutes later with two eggnog glasses. He took back his place on the couch, Percival went back to his reading and Gwaine to his game, siping their beverage from time to time.

As he reached the end of his chapter, Percival finally put down his book.

“Finally bored?” Gwaine asked without removing his eyes from his game.

“Nope. Good things need to be appreciated, not devoured.”

“I remember times when you were an adept of the devouring.”

They exchanged a smile.

“Oh, I was thinking that we still need to go pick your mother’s gift this week.”

“I know. I didn’t schedule any shooting on Wednesday afternoon so I can go.”

“I could have gone on Thursday. I don’t have a lesson in the morning.”

“ I know, but I thought it would be better if you packed our suitcase...Remember what happened last time you let me do it?”

They had gone to Greece for a two-week-long holiday...without any shirts or t-shirts. It wasn’t like any of them had complained to see the other bare-chested but it wasn’t really convenient when they wanted to go to the restaurant or a club.

“Alright, settled then!”

What Percival didn’t know was that Gwaine wanted to go fetch the custom made earrings they had chosen for his mother’s Christmas gift because he had another order to get from the jeweler. Two platinum rings.

Gwaine planned to ask Percival to marry him on Christmas Eve. Like every year, they’d go to Gwaine’s parents' house and Gwaine wanted to pop the question in front of his family, their family… Percival had been part of the family for so long. When he lost his parents in a car crash and came to live with his uncle in London, Percival and Gwaine had met in school and never separated since. Percival’s uncle was a kind man but he was single, had never wanted children and didn’t really know how to care for Percival...So Percival had ended spending more and more time with Gwaine’s family. When, years later, they had announced they were together, Gwaine’s mother had simply said: “I could welcome you into the family but you’re already part of it”.

Gwaine smiled, just thinking of kneeling in front of his boyfriend, with his parents, his sister, his aunt, uncle and cousins and probably that damn cat, oo watching them. It would be perfect.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Oh..Um… I’ve just caught a very rare shiny Pokemon.”

Percival sighed as Gwaine smiled even more. A very rare one, indeed.


End file.
